


Fifty plus Fifty

by orphan_account



Category: Tuff Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 100 Theme Challenge: explores the TUFF Puppy universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TUFF H.Q.

"Be a good girl and die for me," Jack whispered contently in Kitty's ear. "everyone else has, just lie down, it'll be over sooner than you think." He assured, pressing the barrel of his gun into her abdomen.

And she should, Kitty had unwittingly sold TUFF's invaluable secrets to their enemies. She was the reason why her friends had died, all of them passed away, they left her to become Jack's last victim.

All because she still had feelings for him, because she felt there relationship was still salvageable.

It's sad how their idolism and hero worship brought everyone to their knees, they were so blind sighted to notice and Dudley tried to warn them again and again. Jack was no good; there was no shred of decency or compassion left inside of him to care enough to spare his old partner's life or the lives of others.

She only had herself to blame.

The hammer of the gun clicked. "I'm sorry, love," Jack said, he almost sounded sincere. "any last words?"

"Why did we ever go through with it?" Kitty suggested that the outcome was purely fatal. "if we hadn't had done it where would we be now?"

"Probably somewhere distant," Jack had no idea where that place would be.

"I didn't want this to happen."

"But it did,"

Jack wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist. "you used to mean everything to me, it's true," he admitted, he pressed a kiss upon her forehead. "but we've changed and that dog Dudley he means a lot more to you than you let on," he smirked. "Don't give me that look, I seen it in your eyes, all I'm providing for you is mercy. Don't you want to be with your friends again?"

There was no time to speak; Jack pulled the trigger of the gun unloading a single bullet into Kitty's stomach, she gasped, lurching forward she fell face first to the floor. In what was a macabre reunion she had joined Dudley, Keswick, and The Chief's corpses.

Their eyes closed, it reminded Kitty of sleep. (it was like some messed up slumber party)

Kitty reached out to grab a hold of Dudley's blood stained hand, she squeezed it. "I'll be seeing you soon, don't worry," she laughed weakly, her cheeks flushed. "and The Chief and Keswick," she wheezed. "we're gonna be a team again."

The gunshot wound proved fatal.

Fifteen minutes dragged on senselessly before death had finally claimed her. It was better this way Jack thought. The heroes that long since protected Petropolis had found a disquieting peace together.

The former Agent of TUFF sensed this to be true.

Now it was time.

It was finally time for a new organization to rise. He was going to lead Petropolis and the world into darkness. It was time to let the Super Villains take back what they knew belonged to them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What a rush," Meerkat panted; his response was met with a collection of gasps from his fellow team members that were busy catching their breath. They were standing near the curb on a two way intersection after being nearly chased down by a Police Officer.

"So what was it that you stole from the Pharmacy?" Wanna-Bee asked, leaving Meerkat in a stunned silence.

Meerkat's lip pursed shut; he dug a hand into his breast pocket producing a box. "it's a urinalysis test strips for Ketones," he explained with the roll of his shoulders. "I always have to keep a box or two of these on hand," he smiled sadly. "it's no big deal, really."

It went without saying; Meerkat's trips to the Pharmacist were becoming more frequent.

FLOPP wasn't the organization it used to be since their leader wasn't treating his diabetes more frequently than he should be. He was having trouble lowering his blood glucose for the past month. He was habitually forgetting to take his insulin forcing his team members to rebuke him for this behavior. He was upsetting them, he didn't them to worry, but he was forcing them to do it, if meant that he'd be taking care of himself.

They weren't sure the reason why he was doing it, only lately he's been acting stubborn and hostile. It's only been a year since he was diagnosed with Type 1. It's nothing he shouldn't be used to by now.

Deep down Meerkat was envious of his teammate's health. (he knew it was wrong to think about such things, sometimes the differences were just too hard to ignore)


End file.
